Chapter 15: The Clash At Naggiar (Pt.2)
Story Mission Briefing We have encountered the Calamity Ravens led by Zig in the Naggiar plains. Capture the enemy base camps in area 3 and area 4. Strategy Leave area 2 empty. Leave your tank undeployed, equip it with all-purpose cannon and frontal armor (前面装甲改), put your leaders into area 5 and start the mission. Give your scout master or elite the Gallian-R and the armor. You need a gunner, and an assault with ZM-MPX. Mission Banter Zig: You've finally shown yourselves, Nameless! Zig: Valkyrur! I will defeat you and offer up your head to Sir Dahau! Zig: For our independance.. Let's go! Kurt: This unusually high morale.. It's not wonder Sergeant Hardins had so much trouble. Kurt: Listen up, don't show any openings! We're taking them down! Kurt: Make sure no one is stranded out there, take them out from both sides! Phase 1 #Deploy a sniper to take out the assault holding position at the ledge. #Deploy a scout elite at least to take the northwest base in one turn. Stick to the wall to avoid the pillbox from being able to fire on you. #Deploy a lancer to take out the pillbox. #Deploy a scout elite or master with armor to take the bottom base. #Same action. #Same action. #Deploy a scout to take the area 3 southeast base. #Deploy a tank into area 3 and move west with it. Kill the snipers, they have AT weapons, so make sure to face your front armor to the snipers. #Deploy a sniper into area 2 and take out the sniper closer to the base. Phase 2 #Defend your base in area 5. #Same action. #Take out the bunker in area 2 closer to the base. #Take out the far bunker by loading Margit or Gloria into the tower as a lancer. #Move a sniper south, take out the sniper in the tower here. #Take the ace out. #Same action. #Move your tank forward to shell the two reinforced snipers. #Move your engineer forward. #Same action. Phase 3 #Move your tank into the north base. #Take the base with your engineer, repair your tank. #Use your strongest assault to take the other base using the shortest path possible. #Bring an assault into area 4 and fire into the radiator of the pillbox. #Use the same assault again and destroy the pillbox, move into it's position staying a healthy distance away from the ledge. #Deploy your tank and move it opposite the pillbox's position, point your weapon towards the opening. #Deploy a sniper to take out the enemy sniper if any. #Deploy an assault with ZM-MPX into your base and move it up the ledge ahead of your tank. Stay away from the ledge. #Same action. #You can deploy additional gunners up the ledge to guard your tank from Zig. Do not stand too close to the ledge. Phase 4 #Take the final base. You can use Imca's Open Fire to clear the way. Rewards *EXP 8000 *DCT 14000 *車体開発計画A02 (Chassis Research Plans A02) Aftermath 因縁の対決 Clash of fates Zig: Damn it!! This shouldn't be..! Uaagh!! Raven: Lieutenant Zig, Captain Dahau prohibits suicidal attacks against the enemy. Raven 2: We must get to Captain Dahau and regroup. Zig: Damn..!! Raven: There is no shame in a tactical withdrawal. Raven 2: Everything is for Captain Dahau, it is for our dream of independance..! Zig: If I could at least kill the Valkyrur, the dream will become a reality! Raven: There will be opportunities in the future, please. Zig: ..For Sir Dahau, I must tell myself that. Zig: We will meet up with Sir's squad. Withdraw immediately. Imca: The enemy squad, retreating. That was no challenge.. Kurt: Underestimating our enemies will do you no good. Riela: Kurt, are we going after them? Kurt: Going after that squad now will probably put us face to face with Captain Dahau.. 45: We should have dealt a blow to Calamity Raven with these. Leila: We could go after them, or we could pull back now. It's dignified either way. Alfons: How rare of you to take a cautious approach. Leila: I don't think I've ever said charging in like a bull is ever a good idea. 21: As Leila says, it's a difficult decision. What do we do Kurt? Valerie: Wait! An emergency message from Gallia, we intercepted it! Valerie: ..Commander! The Imperial Valkyrur has shown up! Kurt: What?! Imca: ...!! Valerie: The Valkyrur is in the Empire's eastern frontline! Valerie: The Gallian Regular armor division has been routed in mere 3 minutes.. The Valkyrur is making her way towards the other front, we've lost sight of her..! Kurt: The Imperials have cast their trump card.. Imca: ..With the current state of battle, I can't get near her. Riela: Kurt, I.. Kurt: Imca, Riela, calm down.. it's not the time to rush a conclusion yet. Alfons: Commander! There doesn't seem to be any time to think! Something bad is coming our way! Kurt: The Calamity Raven's main body..! Were they waiting for this moment!! Dahau: Selvaria's attacks has caused the Gallian armies to be in disconcert. Dahau: There will no longer be any distractions to get in my way. Dahau: Valkyrur.. Prepare to be defeated by the Echidna! Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions